Dulces Sueños
by Shizenai
Summary: Ya lo dijo una sabía voz en antaño: Porque la vida es un sueño... y los sueños, sueños son...
1. Recuerdo

**Noras sobre el fic:**

_**Disclaimer**: Tanto la serie como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son de sus dueños y creadores. Solo los tomo prestados para hacer un fic de fan para fans y sin ningún interés lucrativo._

_**Pareja:** Ed x Roy. Aunque me gustan tanto sus personajes que podría hacer mil emparejamientos más :P_

_**Categoria:** Humor, Romanticismo, Suspense, Drama...Advertencia: Si hay algo que advertir, lo haré en su debido momento. No se me asusten..._

_**Dedicatoria:** A todas las fans de esta serie, y muy especialmente a mi amiga Desireé: Considéralo un segundo regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ; )_

**

* * *

**

**Dulces Sueños**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Recuerdo.**

Con los ojos fuertemente apretados y los dientes castañeando de dolor. Sus manos estaban desesperadamente enredadas entre las sábanas y la almohada empapada de su propio sudor. Los gemidos que escapan de entre sus resecos labios eran notorios, pero nada le hacía salir de aquella terrible pesadilla que llevaba acompañándolo casi dos años.

Y de repente, cuando la ventana se abrió como si en el exterior hubiese estallado una bomba y el golpe azotara sus sentidos, sus parpados se rindieron, dejando asomar esas dos brillantes orbes de color miel y sasonando el irritante latido de su corazón.

¿Había despertado de nuevo?

Clavó su mirada al techo mientras trataba por todos los medios de tranquilizar su agitada y temerosa respiración y cuando se hubo calmado, se despojó de aquellas húmedas sabanas para acercarse al cuarto de aseo, agarrarse fuertemente al lavabo y mirar la estampa que había frente a él.

El tiempo había pasado desde aquel día en que se trasladara a aquel mundo paralelo, sus facciones habían madurado, su cuerpo había crecido... Pero lo único que permanecía intacto era su deseo por regresar a su hogar, a su verdadero hogar.

Lavó cuidadosamente su rostro, dejando que las frias gotas de agua le devolvieran a la realidad, pero no fué hasta que una conocida voz llegó a sus oídos que aquellas terribles escenas desaparecieron de su mente.

- ¿De nuevo la misma pesadilla?

El aludido no se giró para ver al muchacho que había apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, simplemente hizo un movimiento con los ojos para luego dibujar una fina línea arqueada en su boca.

- Lo siento¿he vuelto a despertate?

- No te preocupes, Ed. Pensaba levantarme temprano para hacer unas comprobaciones con un nuevo material.

- Ah...

- ¿Quieres venir?

- Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

- Vamos, te hará bien distraerte un poco. Hace un tiempo que no vamos juntos a experimentar con los cohetes. ¿Qué me dices?

El de ojos melados encaró por fin a aquel muchacho que, simpaticamente le sonrió, y tras meditarlo unos segundos imitó su gesto asintiendo a su petición. Cómo iba a negarle nada a esa limpia sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a su pequeño hermano.

De ese modo y aún, con el imperio de la Luna sobre sus cabezas, el par de muchachos se instaló en uno de los lagos más hermosos de toda la ciudad.

- Esto ya casi está. Hum... Ed¿podrías acercarme esa herramienta? -pidió Alphonse sin soltar la enorme artillería que tenía sobre sus manos-.

- ¿Qué? Yo tampoco puedo soltar esto ahora. También estoy a punto de terminar. Solo falta la mecha y...

- ¡Pero mira el desastre que tienes montado ahí!

- ¿Qué ocurre? Yo creo que está perfectamente. Eres un envidioso...

- Pero que cabezota... Si me haces desmontarlo vas a perderte un bonito espéctaculo.

- Oh, maldición... Esta bien, iré... Solo por no tener que escuchar tus lamentos.

Ed se incorporó del cesped y tras sacudir sus ropas de la fina hierba, dió una patada a su pequeña y sinceramente, desastroza colocación de cohetes que no tardó en hacer reír a carcajadas a Alphonse. Era sumamente fácil ofender a su compañero y desde hacía un tiempo, venía siendo una costumbre que le encantaba.

Camino hasta el arbol dónde había reposado sus bolsas, aún con el ceño fruncido por las irritantes pero divertidas carcajadas del muchacho que comenzaba a dejar atrás. Ojeó entre todas las piezas esparcidas por el suelo y medio sonrió al encontrar la que parecía ser la única. Sin embargo, y cuando estuvo dispuesto a tomarla un extraño escalofrío erizo su piel y puso en marcha su alerta. Miro en derredor, pero solo encontror el canto del viento entre los árboles y la fría brisa de la madrugada colarse hasta sus huesos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Em? No... Solo me ha parecido tener la sensación de un... Bah, no importa -sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza y mostrando una llave inglesa algo oxidada- ¿Esta, verdad?

- Hum, hum... Mira bien. Debe estar escondida por alguna de las bolsas.

Asintió nuevamente y arrojó la erronea herramienta sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo que reiniciaba su busqueda.

- ¿Dónde demonios...¡Eh, Al, no encuentro la maldita herramienta por ningún...!

Cuando el más pequeño alzó entre la oscuridad un objeto, el cual la Luna hizo brillar, la ceja de Ed se enarcó tanto como nunca, cerrando sus puños y ojos e imaginándo la tremenda burla de su amigo en su mente.

- Esto... perdona... Habría jurado que la había dejado en el saco con el resto de materiales.

- Hum... idiota... -gruñó acercándose hasta su posición- Al menos deja que yo los encienda.

- De eso nada.Yo soy el que ha traido las cerillas y seré quién haga los honores.

- Eh, eres un egoísta... -No pienso dejar que lo hagas tú todo solo. No he venido hasta aquí para quedarme sentado y cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Sí? Pues a menos que puedas hacer una llama con un chasquido de tus dedos, dudo mucho que lo logres.

Como si hubiese escuchado la más oscura de las palabras prohibidas, los ojos dorados de Ed se abrieron con cierta incredubilidad y brusquedad, preocupando al de ojos claros que, supo enseguida, que debía haberse tragado sus palabras.

- Lo siento. ¿Es qué dije algo malo? -dijo teniendo que esperar unos segundos para oír una respuesta-.

- No... Es que... Me has hecho recordar algo que creía perdido por mi memoria.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Je... Nada. Solo son tonterías de ese mundo del que tantas veces te he hablado. No querrás oírlas.

- Oh, pero si siempre lo hago. Además, esta vez tuviste una sensación bastante extraña. ¿Qué sucedió? -insistió verdaderamente intrigado y haciendo un chasquido con sus dedos para forzar aún más al mayor, que sintió nuevamente un escalofrío-.

- Pues... hubo un tiempo en el que conocí a alguien que podía hacer algo así.

- ¿Dar chasquidos?

- ¡No! -gruñó estrechando sus ojos- Crear el más grande incendio que hayan podido comtemplar tus ojos con solo un roce con la yema de sus dedos. Sus manos eran capaces de hundir todo un edificio con solo un pequeño movimiento.

- Es... verdaderamente impresionante -fascinado por el entusiasmo que mostraba el rubio en su narración-.

- Pero no me crees... ¿verdad?

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Ed. Y me lo crea o no, ya no tiene caso seguir pensado en eso. Ahora estás aquí y deberías terminar por aceptar nuestras costumbres.

En un primer momento, aquellas palabras habían lastimado su alma, pero al reflexionar profundamente, llegó a la conclusión de que su amigo quizás tenía razón. Agarró con fueza sus manos a las finas y puntiagudas hojas del cespes, cuando sintió sobre su mano el cálido contacto de Alphose.

- No perdamos más tiempo. Si amanece perderemos una buena oportunidad de hacer estallar nuestros cohetes.

Una vez más la sonrisa de Al conseguía hacer llegar a su corazón la paz que necesitaba, y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no se trataba de su verdadero hermano, del auténtico Alphonse Elric, le era suficiente para soportar un día más en aquel cruel y corrupto mundo.

En un par de segundos, el cielo comenzó a llenarse de hermosos colores y brillantes efectos que alucinaron al par de jóvenes que rieron divertidamente ante el magnífico espectáculo. Pero antes de que estos acabaran de estallar por completo, Ed miró con desconcierto como su amigo lo señalaba con rostro misterioso.

- ¿Al¿Q-qué... qué ocurre?

- ¡Enano!

Por unos instantes, hubo silencio entre ambos muchachos, pero si fuera alma que lleva el diablo, Ed se incorporó y pataleó haciendo que sus gritos fuesen más potentes que los propios estruendos de las explosiones.

- ¡¡¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE SI ME SENTARA EN UNA MONEDA ME COLGARÍAN LOS PIES, EEEEEEEEH!!!

- ¡Cálmate¡Vas a asustarnos a lso dos!

- ¿Eing?

Cuando esutvo calmado, miró a su espalda y encontró entre unos matorrales la sombra de alguien que pretendía ocultarse.

- Pero serás cafre... ¿No te crees mis relatos y sin embargo crees en los nogmos? Lo tuyo es imperdonable... Ays...

- ¡Ed¡No te acerques! Podría ser un vagabundo... o un asesino, o puede que un lobo...

Y su lista aumentó considerablemente mientras Ed hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras y abría con precaución la densa mansa de ramas que había a sus pies y sonreía entrañablemente.

- Venga, sal de ahí. Podrías hacerte daño con alguna de las espinas -sonrió aún si poder ver con claridad no obtener respuesta- Vaya... somos unos idiotas... ¿te asustamos con los fuegos? No te preocupes, te prometo que si vienes con nosotros no te ocurrirá nada. Son muy bonitos y...

- ¡Cielos, Ed¡¿Qué demonios está pansando allá?! -se escuchó la voz de Al muy lejanamente-.

- Ingenuo... ¡No es un nogmo! Creo... ¡Es una niña!

- ¿Una qué¡Ed, no me asustes!

- Sí, una niña¿sabes lo que es, no? Eso que no levanta más de un palmo del suelo y tienen esas trencitas que...

- Ed-ed... Edward...

- ¿Em?

El citado abrió sus ojos para enfocar nuevamente hacía el matorral, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo saltó encima de él, tendiéndolo en el suelo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Hey¿Qué haces? -gruñço sintiendo que el abrazo lo ahogaba-.

- ¡Eres tú¡Creí que nunca llegaría a verte¡Pero te he encontrado por fin!

- Vaya... pues yo diría que el asustado eres tú... -se oyó una voz de fondo-.

- ¿Eeem¿Cómo? -enarcó una ceja- Oye, me parece que te estás equivocando de persona.

La chica liberó a Ed de sus brazos y separándose unos centimetros de él, le miró con atención y firmeza, como si tratara de transpasar su cuerpo y llegar hasta lo más hondo de us mente. Ed se sonrojó, pero antes de que la pequeña pudiera advertirlo, había gritado armoniosamente y vuelto a abrazarlo.

- ¡No hay ninguna duda¡Eres el muchacho de los ojos de oro! Yo he recordado esa mirada en mis sueños! -insistió aferrándose más a él- ¡Cuando mi tío se entere se va a alegrar mucho¡Se alegraran todos!

Dame la mano. Yo te llevaré con los demás.

- Un momento, un momento¿qué es loq ue está pasando aquí?

Frunció el ceño y se separó de la niña, haciendo que esta entristeciera sus gestos repentinamente y se llevara la mano al pecho. A esas alturas, la congoja de Alphonse había desaparecido y cuando este arribó hasta los otros dos, supo que se encontraban en la misma situación.

- Ed... ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Esta es otra de tus bromas, Al? Porque te advirto que no tiene ninguna gracia.

- ¿Pero de qué me estás...?

- Wow... el parecido es increíble... -sonrió la pequeña-.

- Esto... yo...

- Chica... no sé a que clase de juego tratas de jugar, pero este no es el momento. Nosotros dos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y debemos regresar a casa. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

Vámonos, Al. Recojamos todo este alboroto...

Al trató de expresarse, pero el de ojos melados ya había emprendido su marcha hacía las bolsas, denotando en su voz una clara marca de enfado y decepción. La niña hizo un gesto apenado al jóven alemán que había a su lado, para luego apretar los puños y mirar la silueta que poco a poco se alejaba de su lado y reconocía, como si hubiese pasado toda la vida a su lado.

- Tu hogar está por la otra dirección -exclamó la chiquilla sin obtener una reacción del chico- Agh... No tengo tiempo suficiente para convencerte, pero al menos podré irme satisfecha si por fin puedo decirte algo. Es un poco adelantado pero... -suspiró apenadamente y luego esbozó una pequeña y cais imperceptible sonrisa- Feliz cumpleaños...

Edward se detuvo casi sin dar esa orden. Sencillamente sus pies se habían paralizado y su cabeza había girado en dirección contraria.

- ¿Cómo? -señaló frunciendo el ceño-.

- ¿Es mañana, no? Tu cumpleaños.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque también es el mío... alquimista de acero.

Los ojos de Ed se abrieron con inminente sorpresa y adelantando un par de pasos, estrechó sus ojos para comtemplar mejor a aquella niña de apenas seis años y tratando de aclarar la absurda idea que acababa de pasar por su cabeza.

- Pero tú... será posible que seas... tú eres... ¡ELYSIA! -grito corriendo hacia ella y tomándola entre sus brazos para hacerla volar por el aire mientras la niña reía a carcajadas-.

- ¡Sabía que no me habías olvidado!

- ¡Cuánto has crecido!

- Pues anda que tú...

- ¡¡¡EH!!!

Y continuaron riendo e ignorando a Alphonse, que alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos dió señales de vida con un tic nervioso en el pie.

- Oh, Al. No vas a creértelo... ¿Te acuerdas cuándo te conte aquella historia en la que ayudé a una mujer a parir?

- Sí... como no iba a acordarme... -mintió disimuladamente-.

- ¡Pues ésta es el bebé! -gritó abrazándola aún más fuerte-.

- Eso es cuánto menos... sospechoso... -pronunció sin lograr ofender al dúo-.

- Pero cuéntame. ¿Cómo es que has podido llegar hasta aquí? -dijo esta vez, en un tono más preocupado- Es peligroso.

- Lo sé. Pero todo ha sido a causa de un pequeño error.

- ¿Qué clase de error?

- La verdad, Ed... no sabes todo el alboroto que hay montado al otro lado para lograr encontarte.

- ¿A mí?

- ¿A quién si no, bobo? -enarcó una ceja y dió un pequeño codazo en su hombro- Verás... vuelven a haber pequeñas revueltas por todas las ciudades. La desapareción del capitan general, de Basque Grand e incluso la tuya... todo señale a que...

- ... a que el ejercito tiene algo que ver en todo esto -interrumpió sonriente pro su deducción-.

- Exacto. Y más concretamente a...

- Oh... tenías que recordármelo... -hizó una mueca y soltó a la chica en el suelo- Ese coronel de mierda se habrá molestado en encontrarme solo para que pueda limpiar su imagen. Será... ¡bastardo!

- Puede...

- ¡Y por ello te ha puesto en peligro? Para lo único que iré a buscarlo es para que se arrastre... ¡Es que ese hombre no aprende nunca¡No sabe que no puede utilizar a la gente para conseguir sus ambiciones!

- Sí... -animó más que nada por la vena que comenzaba a hincharse en la sien del rubio-.

- ¡Undía de estos se las vera conmigo y te juro que yo le mata...!

- ¡¿Pero de quién demonios hablais?!

- ¡¡¡DEL CORONEL, ROY MUSTANG!!!

Las voces de Elisya y Ed se escucharon tan potentes y unísonas, que el pobre Alphonse se vió obligado a encogerse.

- En realidad, hallamos la forma perfecta de atravesar la puerta y llegar hasta este lado, pero los recursos empleados no daban mucho tiempo de margen. Para cuando se agotasen, la puerta volvería a cerrarse... con todo lo que hubiese dentro. Fué por eso que decidieron acabar con tu búsqueda aún cuando la brecha estaba ya abierta. Pero yo... tenía tantas ganas de conocer a ese del que tan bien hablá mamá y que según ella... hizo tanto por mi padre... Que tenía que devolverte el favor y hacerte regresar a casa -se apresuró en continuar con su relato cuando vió que Edwrd estaba dispuesto a matizar algo- Al es quién encontró la forma de abrir el portal...

- ¡Al! -exclamó con cierta nostalgia-.

- ¿Yo?

- No, tú no. El otro Al.

- ¿Qué otro Al?

- Hum... ya te explicaremos Al.

- ¿Ahora si te refieres a mí?

- ¡Oye! -gritó la niña- ¡Dejaos de estupideces¡No tenemos tiempo¿O es qué no escuchasteís lo que dije¡La puerta va a cerrarse!

- Esta niña da miedo... -susurró el ojiazul a su compañero-.

- See... es que mi madre me obliga a pasar el tiempo con una tal Scieska y acabé por enterarme de todos vuestros asuntos. A veces, una cara inocente es todo lo que se nececita para conseguir algo.

- Oh, cielos... es clavadita a su padre -guiñó a Al- Sus habilidades diferían bastante de esa cara de...

- ¿De quién osas hablar?

Un nuevo resplandor en el interior del bosque captó la atención de los jóvenes, más intensamente la de Elisia, que había tomado con desesperación la mano de Ed.

- Debemos volver ahora... O nos quedaremos atrapados aquí.

- Pero Elisya, yo...

- Ya sé que tienes una vida aquí. Pero no te corresponde. Tú sitio está al otro lado de la puerta y para cruzarla, tendrás que aceptar que esto solo ha sido un sueño.

- ¡Yo amo a la gente que he conocido aquí y...! Alphonse...

- Ese chico no es tu hermano, Ed. Solo poseé su apariencia...

El alquimista encogió sus dorados ojos y aferrando fuertemente sus manos a su cuerpo, decidió encarar la mirada del muchacho que había pasado con él los últimos años y que había hecho de su infernal existencia un lugar mejor.

Para su sorpresa, el jóven ya había empezado a correr hacia la zona de la luz y girándose con cansancio alzó su mano para sonreír abiertamente.

- ¡Vamos a Ed¡¿A qué estás esperando¡Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la niña de las pintas raras!

Lo pensó por un solo segundo y seguidamente lo entendió todo. El Al que conocía en ese mundo era tan bueno como el que había dejado atrás. Puede que no se tratara de la misma persona, pero indudablemente, ambas tenían el mis corazón.

- ¡Vamos!

No lo pensó más y se dejó llevar por la menuda mano de aquella chiquilla que alaba con fuerza de él. Estaba sorprendido de comtemplarla, de aquel enorme paso que había dado en el tiempo y cuánto había cambiado, sin percatarse que de igual forma había hecho mella también en él.

En el cesped, había un círculo perfectamente trazado que Ed no tardó en reconocer, y sobre el cuál se abría una enorme brecha de luz que less cegaba los ojos. Cuando llegó a la altura de Alphonse, éste estaba completamente fascinado, por lo que solo pudo tomarle del hombro y enternecerse.

Aquel jóven había escuchado con atención cada una de sus historias, las de su vida. Sin embargo, jamás pudo admitirle al alquimista creerse ninguna de ellas. Por loq ue estar en ese instante cara a cara con aquella verdad que tanto renegaba, le producía una inmensa turbación que desmoronaba todo los pilares de su razonamiento.

E ojiazul entristecio su rostro mirándo hacia el suelo. Nunca se hubo sentido tan avergonzado ni tan culpable.

- Ed, yo... lo siento mucho.

- No pasa nada -sonrió haciendo un guiño- Si cuando tenía diesiseis años me hubiesen contado que al otro de la puerta existía un mundo como este, jamás lo habría creído. Pero ese es nuestro trabajo, Alphonse. Ambos somos científicos.

El más pequeño tomó la mano de Ed y frotó su cara contra ella.

- Sé que te estás preocupando por mi... pero menudo egocéntrico... mi vida iba perfectamente cuando aún no estabas.

- Al... -musitó ciertamente conmovido-.

- Puede que mi vida no siga siendo la misma como hasta antes de conocerte. Pero no me habría perdido la oportunidad de conocer a algien como tú. Ahora, debes marcharte... alchimista de acero.

Ed sonrió ampliamente y tomó a su amigo en un estrecho abrazo que hizó resbalar más de una lágrima. Luego se acercó hasta el halo de luz y volvió a mirar al muchacho.

- No te olvidaré nunca, Al.

- Y yo te prometo que te echaré de menos.

- Eso espero...

- Tendré en mi corazón tu llegada como un sueño... por muy pequeñito que sea... -se bufó, y en vez de lograr un gruñido, consiguió sonsacar una sonrisita de su compañero-.

El momento que tanto tiempo había estado esperando había llegado pro fin. Después de anhelarlo vehemente cada día y cada segundo de su vida, se topaba con él ante sus propias narices. Para terminar con aquello, debía hacer algo que ocultó durante años, y que tan siquiera se atrevió a repetir en ninguna ocasión, pero la mirada de Elisia le otorgó el empujón que le hacía falta.

Por ello, frunció el ceño y miró hacía el frente de forma decidida. Suspiró profundamente y separó sus manos para luego unirlas en una podesora palmada que hizo estremecer las entrañas de la tierra y electrizar, como hacia años, su cuerpo.

Después de aquello, Alphonso solo pudo ver como cuando sus manos se unían a las de la brecha, ésta explotaba en una fulminante luz que acabó por consumirse y dejando la nada en aquel lugar.

El ojiazul apartó su brazo de la cara y acercándose al lugar de la explosión se agachó para acariciar la tierra.

- Tú has dado sentido a mi vida desde el primer día en que te ví. Has logrado que mis sueños puedan cumplirse y a cambio, ahora, debo dejarte marchar... Je... intercambio equivalente -recordándo la expresión del alquimista- Pero aún así, hay algo que nunca permitiré que me arrebaten... Tu recuerdo.

_**CONTINUARÁ..**_

* * *

_¡Saludos!_

_Vuelvo a la carga con una brevísima historia sobre FullMetal Aclhemist, una serie que personalmente me apasiona. Ya aviso que me he propuesto que conste solo de tres capítulos y de momento, no tengo en mente hacer ninguno más. Esa decisión pienso dejarla en vuestras manos._

_Bueno, como siempre, espero que la trama les resulte entretenida y agradable, y si es así, que me lo hagan saber._

_¡Muchos besos y hasta pronto!_

_Sinoa Heike_


	2. Reencuentro

**Dulces Sueños**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Reencuentro.**

****

Una bala... Una bala tan diminuta y oscura, qeue apenas se puede ver, pero que lejos de parecer insignificante, era capaz de causar tanto daño y de tanta intensidad.

Pero sus ojos la habían visto antes de que pudiera salir si quiera de su escondite y penetrar su pecho, perforando su corazón.

En ese instante sintió sus fuerzas decaer y sus ojos perderse en la nada.

- ¡RIZA! -escuchó golpear sus sentidos-.

Pero sus piernas se afrojaron hasta finalmente arrodillarse en el suelo, soltar su arma y desencajar sus ojos, dejando un leve hilo escapar de sus ojos.

- ¡Demonios¡Levántate o nos matarán a todos! -gritó el teniente Havoc agarrándo con fuerza de su hombro y tratando de arrastrarla-.

- ¡Maldito seas¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?!

- ¿Qué? Estaba punto de meterte un tiro en la sien. Deberías agradecer que haya salvado tu vida.

- ¡Era solo un muchacho! -gimió dorando sus ojos de un rojo intenso-.

- ¡Es el enemigo, Riza! Nuestra misión es proteger el cuartel general y a nuestros superiores. Y ese chico, estaba dispuesto a matarte.

- ¡Pero yo no soy nadie¡¿Por qué has cambiado su vida por la mía¡¿Quién te crees para valorar a las personas?!

El teniente no supoq ue más decir. Sinceramente, la situación también había sido dura para él, pero no se esperaba para nada esa reacción y aunque pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, jamás permitiría que ninguno de sus compañeros resultase herido por su causa.

Jean apretó los dientes furioso y agarrándola del brazo trató de levantarla, momento que aprovechó la rubia para tomar su arma y apuntarle.

- Suéltame...

- ¡Dispárame si quieres¡Pero no permitiré que mueras¡Tú no y...! No por nada estoy aquí...

Su exprsión quedó interrumpida cuando sintió un ardiente resplandor entre su cuerpo y el de la muchacha. Una enguantada mano haló del brazo de Riza de una forma tan firme que solo su posición podía otorgarle.

- ¡Dejaos de tonterías! Luego tendreis tiempo para filosofear -musitó encarando a la rubia y acercándose a ella- Teniente Hawkeye, no es el momento más oportuno para mostrarnos esas debilidades maternas que tanto tiempo lleva escondiendo.

- Pero coronel, lamento decirle que usted más que nadie debería saber los riesgos de actuar sin pensar...

- ¡Cállese! -exclamó aunque con cierta ternura para luego virar hacía el ojiazul- ¡Y usted!

- ¡Sí, señor! -haciendo el gesto pertinente-.

- Le felicito. Ha actuado de manera rápida y precisa, en un momento tormentoso.

- Gr-gracias señor... -se sorprendió hasta él-.

- Y ahora retírese. Está sancionado.

- ¡¿Perdón?!

- ¡Que se vaya antes de que mis dedos desen vengarse por la muerte que acaba de arrebatar!

El teniente volvió a realizar el gesto que correspondía y esquivando los revuelos que se concentraban en aquella zona, comenzó a marcharse.

- ¡Mierda! -gruñó sin mirar atrás- No se conforma con interrumpir mi declaración, sino para vengarse me humilla delante de ella... Jah... -suspiró antes de desaparecer-.

Riza y Roy se miraron durante eternos segundos, hasta que la rubia descubrió que no encontraba en sus ojos lo que había descubierto alguna vez. Hace algunos años...

Se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre y retiró su rostro cuando un joven soldado se acercó a ambos.

- ¡Coronel! -elevando su mano a la cabeza-.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hemos conseguido bloquear los ataques, mi señor. Un grupo de soldados se encargan de custodiar a los que trataban de destruir la brecha de luz..

- Perfecto.

- ¿Órdenes, coronel?

- Supongo que podemos retirarnos. Han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy.

Clavó sus oscuros ojos en los melados de la rubia y se retiró con suma elegancia..Había sentimientos que ya estaban discutidos y plenamente aceptados. Ella tendría que aprender a hacer lo mismo.

**///o///o///**

Cerró la puerta que había tras de sí, para apoyarse en la misma y mira impotente los gestos desolados de los soldados que esperaban en el suelo una respuesta, mientras al otro lado, Riza abrazaba cariñosamente a Glacia.

- ¿Ha comentado algo que debamos saber, señor Amstrong? -preguntó Marie Rose cuando se incorporó-.

- No... Lo cierto es que no esta en un momento demasiado bueno para pensar. Sus problemas se han agrabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y...

- ¿Señor?

- Yo diría que está destrozado.

Havoc, Rose y Fuery entendieron por sí solos, loq ue la trisye mirada de aquel robusto hombre escondía.

- Es por el general de brigada Maes Hughes¿cierto?

- En efecto -dijo tras dudar en responder- Siente que ha manchado la memoria de su amigo, pues aún sin pretenderlo, ha hecho desaparecer a su hija.

- ¡Pero no es culpa suya, señor!

- De eso no cabe duda. Pero él coronel Mustang no piensa lo mismo. Prometió en la misma tumba de Hughes que protegería lo que más amaba del mundo, y lo único que ha conseguido es destrozar a su familia.

Rose bajó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior.

- Nunca debimos permitirlo. Ellos son unos niños señor. Tanto Elysia como Alphonse... no debimos involucrarnos en todo esto.

- ¿Y que demonios esperabas¿Qué los ciudadanos de este maldito país nos maten a pedradas? -añadió Havoc frunciendo el ceño- Yo tampoco hubiesea aceptado nada por el estilo, pero nuestra situación lo requiere. Y confío en nuestro coronel.

- A veces no sé porque sigo trabajando en este lugar...

- Tienes las puertas abiertas para marcharte.

- ¿Y por qué hay otros que están obligados a...?

- Rose... -interrumpiño Louis- Sé que todos están frustrados, pero la persona que está ahí dentro también lo está y estas paredes no están insonorizadas. Si no dejamos que trace un buen plan, nadie va a salvarnos el cuello.

Los mencionados fruncieron el ceño y como les era impuesto asintieron sin rechistar.

- Quién quiera, puede marcharse. No será necesario su presencia aquí. Yo mismo me encargaré de proteger al coronel.

- Se equivoca señor. Si estamos juntos en esto, lo estaremos hasta el final.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rose. -guiñó Havoc-.

- Hum... como quieran...

**///o///o///**

Las horas transcurrieron sin que hubiese mayor novedad, aunque de vez en cuando, llegaban hasta el cuartel los estruendos de bombas de algunos rebeldes y los inconfundibles disparos de un escuadrón militar. Sonidos que machacaban una y otra vez la mente de Roy.

Tomo su vaso de whisky y lo tragó de un solo sorbo, depositándolo luego de forma hosca sobre la mesa. Dejo sus brazos sobre el borde y escondió su cabeza entre ellas. Así se sentía. Como un perro prepotente que escondía la cola entre las patas, asustado y sin apenas esperanzas.

Era curioso como había cambiado su vida en los últimos años, pero siempre en sentido contrario al de la felicidad. Hubo en tiempo en que quería ser grande, formar una familia con la mujer de la que creía estar enamorado y honrarla con un buen puesto en el ejercito.

Pero todos sus planes se habían venido abajo. De poco a la actualidad nada le interesaba y los chismorreos y guerrilas que se habían sustentado culpándolo de varias barbaries ni siquiera le preocupaban. Tan solamente deseaba seguir viviendo.

Pero con el transcurrir de los segundos comenzaba a sentir ese dolor punzante en su pecho y esas razones que no se dignaba a entender. Algo surrealista que escapaba a sus propios límistes.

- Lo siento tanto, Hughes -sollozó su ronca voz-Durante todo este tiempo he tratado de ser mejor, aprender de todo cuanto me enseñaste. Pero a estas alturas no te llego ni a la zuela de los zapatos... Fracasé en todo cuánto me pediste... Todo es culpa mía -inesperadamente comenzo a reír para luego volver a silenciarse- En estos momentos estarás retorciéndote en la tumba, maldiciendo mi existencia y lo mejor de todo, amigo, es que yo también lo haré contigo.

Un alboroto comenzó a escucharse tras las paredes de su oscuro despacho. No era de extrañar. Los refuerzos tardarían en llegar y los rebeldes no se demorarían demasiado en atacar el punto clave del ejército. Su situación peligraba.

- Si tan solo pudiera hacer que regresará... -susurró para buscar ciegamente la botella y verter más de su whisky, desparrarmándlo por parte del escritorio- Si lo logrará, no dudo en que muchas cosas cambiarían por aquí. Tú siempre dijiste que era un diamante en bruto y yo... nunca quise creerlo. Maldita sea... solo tengo que encontrar un buen plan a esto...

- Pues déjeme decirle, que esto no va a ayudarlo.

Sintió como una mano le acariciaba, desprendiéndolo del vaso y depositando este sobre la mesa. Abrió sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por agudizar su mirada entre la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que subia su cabeza y enfocaba hasta lo más alto.

Sus días de gloria, pronto regresarían.

**///o///o///**

Todo estaba preparado para la gran revancha. Los rebeldes se negaban a sucumbir bajo aquellos a los que denominaban "asesinos". Esos en los que habían depositado sus vidas, ahora no eran más que sus berdugos. Criminales capaces de todo por el dominio universal.

Apenas asomaron los de uniforme azul, y las bombas ya habían empezado a explotar, los tiros a dirigirse descontrolados hacia ninguna y todas partes y los primeros gritos a ensordecer cualquier alma sediente de venganza.

- ¡Maldición¿Hasta cuándo durará esto? -refunfuñó Havoc tras esconderse junto a Riza- ¿No es qué teníamos ya un buen plan?

- El coronal ha preferido reservar su plato fuerte para más tarde. Si lo hacemos ahora, podrían morir más de los necesarios. Solo reza por que los refuerzos lleguen cuánto antes.

- Querida... yo hace tiempo que no confió mi vida a los dioses. A ellos nunca puedo protestarles.

Una nueva explosión hizó a ambos disisparse. Al otro extremo, Amstrong, lanzaba enormes rocas al aire con las que trataba de fusionar las bombas atacantes y proteger al cuartel. Aquel escenario era todo un escenario bélico.

- Me horroriza pensarlo, pero... esto me recuerda la viva imagen de la masacre de Is...

- No lo digas. Dejémosles por fin descansar en paz.

Añadió el coronel que, adelantando un paso y agachñandose bajo el mismo muro que su amigo trató de disipar ayuda tras las barreras enemigas.

- Coronel Mustang, su sitio hoy está ahí dentro, bajo nuestra protección.

- Mi lugar es estar en el centro de la revolución que yo mismo he creado. Esquivar mis responsabilidades sabes que no es lo mismo.

- Me opongo, señor. Aunque no me esperaba menos de usted.

El rubio asintió con fidelidad, pues después de todo sus percances en el pasado, nunca se había mostrado desleal al coronel Mustang, y ahora que se encendía una nueva luz ene l túnel, estaba más seguro de que no se equivocaba de bando.

- ¡Señor Mistang! -gritó un soldado- ¿Es el momento?

- El momento no llegará nunca -respondió con determinación- No volveremos a enfrentarnos al pueblo que debemos proteger.

- Pero entonces...

- Si quieren hacernos arder, adelante. Aunque estoy convencido de que encontrarán la verdad por sí mismos. Esto solo es una prueba más.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué habla? -mencionó Farman a Rose-.

- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero pongo mi vida en las manos de ese hombre. Al menos ahora que...

Los estallidos hacia el ejército comenzaron a incrementarse hasta tal punto, que el miedo y la confusión desestimaron las órdenes de Mustang y se hizo dueño de aquellas armas militares que comenzaron a dispararse paulatinamente.

- ¡Demonios¡¿Qué haceis?! -gritó el coronel haciendo señas con sus manos- ¡Alto el fuego¿Me oyen?..¡ALTO EL FUEGO!

De nada sirvieron sus palabras. En esta ocasión, el pueblo reclamaba un nombre y con un ego tan susceptible como el suyo, no era de extr´ñar que se pondría en el objeto de mira.

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco¡Si sale allí lo acribillarán! -sujeto su brazo-.

- Vaya... me parece haber advertido lo mismo.

- Pues entonces no caiga en su trampa. Sé lo honorable que puede llegar a ser pero esta vez no le servirá de nada.

Roy miró los penetrantes ojos azules de su compañero, cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

- Es usted un gran militar, señor Louis Amstrong. En esta o en la otra vida, sabré recompensárselo.

- Coro... ¡AGH!

Cuando Louis apartó repentinamente su brazo y lo anfocó, estaba superficialmente quemado. Pero si el coronel Roy Mustang se proponía algo, no valdría ni el hombre más fuerte del mundo para detenerle.

Por ello y ante las oleadas de disparos que emergían de ambos lados, subió hasta lo más alto de la tarima, desprovisto de protección y a los ojos de los sublebados.Su figura fué más que suficiente para que los tiroteos se esfumasen y su voz se alzara tan simbólicamente, entre las pequeñas llamaradas que se habían provocado.

- Comprendo la dificil situación en la que os encontrais. Muchas desgracias han azotado nuestra región y son muchas las familias que desconocen el paradero de sus seres queridos. Pero debo deciros... debo pediros que entendais del mismo modo nuestro punto de vista.

Una voz osó interrumpirle y tras ella se unieron otras tantas. Mustang alzó su mano y los rebeldes no dudaron ene apuntarle con sus armas. Un chasquido de ese hombre podía abrasarlos en un segundo. Sin embargo,, el coronel solo abrió sus dedos.

- Hay acontecimientos que no se pueden olvidar y nuestra intención no es borrarlos de nuestra mente, sino tatuarlos sobre ella e impedir que vuelvan a suceder de nuevo. Y este camino que hoy tomamos... no es el indicado. Por supuesto que deseais saber la verdad, pero hay verdades tan dolorosas que el ejército debe mantener en secreto. No por nuestro bienm sino por el vuestro.

Un nuevo abucheo avivo las ansias por la venganza y la toma de la propia justicia, pero esta vez no sirvieron las palabras.

El coronel había enfocado sus ojos en aquellos que desde la lejanía lo miraban con tanta furia, pero no se molestó en defenderse y a los pocos segundos, aquella bala le había atravesado el hombro.

Los militares no se lo pensaron y abrieron fuego contra los irrazonables guerrilleros.

Muchos prefirieron cerrar los ojos para no comtemplar el caos que allí se desataba, pero llegada de la nada, una luz más potente que la propia polvora atemorizó a los ciudadanos, mientras que delante del coronel, un enorme muró había impedido su exterminio.

Después humoy el silencio...

- ¡Basta ya! -gritó una voz que nadie reconocío- Será posible... ¡es que nadie ha aprendido nada en este lugar!

¡Las guerras solo dan paso a las guerras y esta no es la excepción! Y... no he venido hasta aquí para eso.

- ¿Quién demonios? -exclamó uno de los guerrilleros-.

Para cuando su pregunta fué emitida, la respuesta no necesitó ser pronunciada. Mientras el humo se disipaba pudo vez con mayor nitidez la silueta que protegía el cuerpo del coronel ene l suelo y delante de la cual había formado un muro que había caído hecho pedazos. Los rumores sobre cierto niño de acero se extendieron por todas las bocas

- ¡Estúpido¡Te dije que no salieras del cuartel hasta nueva órden! -gruñó Mustang para luego tragar un rugido de dolor por la herida que comenzaba a sangrar de su hombro-..

- ¿Órdenes? Yo hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser un perro de los militares.

- Sigues tan impertinente como siempre. No sé por qué demonios tuve que confiar en tí. Sabía que acabarías arruinando mi plan.

- See... un plan muy bonito el hacer de blanco de diana y ahora...

- ¡Es él! -gritó una ronca voz desde el bando pueblerino- ¡El alquimista de acero!

- ¡Eso es imposible! -le siguió otra voz- ¡Debe tratarse de un fantasma!

- ¡O de un nuevo truco de los militares para engañarnos¡No más mentiras! -gruñó una enfurecida voz-.

Tanto Roy como Edward enarcanron una ceja, quedando perplejos ante la imaginación de sus campechanos, no obstante, podía asegurar que había visto cosas más extrañas. Pero someterse a comentarios tan rimbombantes como aquellos era la propia culpa del ejército po no aclarar ciertos asuntos y dejar fluir los rumores por el país.

- ¡Tienes razón! -musitó otra voz- Ese tipo no es más que una copia barata del auténtico Edward Elric. El verdadero fué asesinado hace años por los militares. Además... todos sabemos que un tipo tan bajito como lo era él no lograría alcanzar una estatura como...

- ¿Qué... dijiste?

El alquimista se puso en pie demostrando que su complejo se había desvanecido fisicamente, por lo que retando a aquel atrevido con sus violentos ojos logró asustarlo y hacer que este dispara hacía él con su enorme fusil. El reflejo había sido tan rápido que el rubio no tuvo tiempo para realizar ninguna trasmutación, y sin embargo, bajo él se había abierto un surco que le hizo caer y evitar ser herido.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota! -gritó el coronel halando de él hasta arrojarlo als uelo y evitando que un disparo se encajara entre sus cejas- Lo único que nos falta es que hagas un escándalo por una tontería como esa.

- ¡No es una... !

- Shhh ¡calla!

- Hum... debí dejarte morir... -murmuró entre dientes-.

- ¿Qué diablos aprendiste en ese lugar que no necesitas ni dar una palmada para...?

- ¡Yo no he sido!

- ¡EEED!

El rubio miró a la derecha y al divisar con claridad, encontró la figura de su sonriente hermano avalánzandose hacia él y casi haciéndole caer.

- ¡Lo conseguí! -exclamó entusiasmado- ¡Conseguí que regresarás a casa¡Cuánto has cambiado y cuán has...!

- ¡Maldita sea! -volvió a gritar el coronel halando hacia abajo de ambos hermanos- ¡Ya tendrán luego tiempo de contar sus anécdotas¿No ven lo que hya delante de nosotros?

- ¡No le hable así a mi hermano! -gritaron Ed y Al para fundirse en una carcajada-.

- Estos hermanos Elric... -murmuró Louis varios metros atrás- Me parece que no van a cambiar por mucho que pasen los años...

Ed sacudió sus empolvadas ropas y volviendo a levantarse, miró de forma decidida a todos los congregados, suspiró hondamente y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

- Insensatos... ¿Pensabais que no crecería nunca¡Ahora ya no soy un niño!

- Aunque así fuera... ¿qué tienes que decirnos de tu brazo y tu pierna metálicas?

- Eeem... ¿tecnología? -dijo remangando su camisa y mostrando un implante que imitaba a la perfección la forma y color de un brazo natural-.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso¿Un invento del demonio? -susurró la misma persona-.

- Agh... ¿quién si no, Edward Elric sería capaz de...?

Antes de que Mustan terminará su frase, el rubio ya había dado una palmada y colocado las manos sobre el suelo para levantar sobre todos ellos una llanura de piedra que a más de uno hizo caer y tropezar, incluído al general.

- ¡Sí serás...!

- ¿Qué¿No ibas a decir que solo yo sería capaz de usar la alquimia de esta forma?

- ¡Nooo, imbecil¡Lo que trataba de decir es que solo tí serías tan estúpido de regresar a un lugar donde quieren a los alquimistas muertos!

- Eh... ah...

- ¡Es él¡Sin lugar a dudas! -gritó fascinado el pueblo- ¡Edward Elric a venido del más allá para...!

- ¡Que más allá ni que niño muerto! Jah... ¡Coronel¡Siento tener que darle órdenes, pero...! -dijo el alquimista cruzándose de brazos un poco cansado del tema- Voy a tener que exigirle que cuente a esta gente todo aquello por lo que tantos tuvismos que callar. Ellos también tienen derecho a saber la verdad y todas las desgracias que trajo consigo la piedra filosofal...

- ¿Eh? -dijoe l moreno frunciendo el ceño-.

- Si no está dispuesto a hacerlo... mucho me temo que tendré que cambiar de bando.

Los dorados ojos de Ed hicieron saber a Mustang que nunca había hablado tan enserio. Suficiente sangre había sido ya derramada por algo que podía solucionarse sin armas y con palabras.

A pesar de su humillación por sentirse regañado, el coronel Mustang se sintió orgulloso. De una buena vez había logrado hacer de ese chico lo que siempre quiso, un hombre de nobles razones y justiciero. Destensó sus hombros y mostró una media sonrisa. Lo último que recordó en aquel momento fué la mirada de Ed desencajarse y su propio cuerpo derrumbándose en el suelo.

Antes de abrir sus ojos supo que todo se había solucionado. De no haber sido así, su cuerpo no habría descansado tan plácidamente.

Roy Mustang sabía con certeza que después de desmayarse a causa del disparo, sus subordinados se encargarían de organizar una conferencia frente al pueblo que explicaría de una vez por todas los martirios y desengaños por los que había pasado el ejército, los errores del pasado y como enmendarían la situación en el futuro.

La luz del sol comenzó a colarse entre sus parpados, haciendo que estos dolieran y obligándolo a mirar de frente la realidad. Todo se veía borroso.

Trató de incorporarse de aquella cama pero algo se lo impidió, y no precisamente su dañado hombro. Miró entonces hacia sus piernas y encontró enredado entre sus manos los propios rayos del sol. Sin embargo, y cuando su vista se hubo acostumbrado a la luz, sonrió tiernamente al ver el cuerpo dormido de un joven de largos cabellos rubios que reposaba sobre el borde de su cama.

Aún le resultaba imposible creer que había regresado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

///o///o///_ Flash Back _///o///o///

_El silencio del cuartel se rompió cuando algún que otro grito y los murmullo entre los soldados comenzaron a extenderse por los pasillos. _

_Roy suspiró sabiendo que los guerrilleros no tardarían en hacerse con el cuartel si no llegaban los refuerzos._

_- Si tan solo pudiera hacer que regresará... -susurró para buscar ciegamente la botella y verter más de su whisky, desparrarmándlo por parte del escritorio- Si lo logrará, no dudo en que muchas cosas cambiarían por aquí. Tú siempre dijiste que era un diamante en bruto y yo... nunca quise creerlo. Maldita sea... solo tengo que encontrar un buen plan a esto..._

_- Pues déjeme decirle, que esto no va a ayudarlo._

_Sintió como una mano le acariciaba, desprendiéndolo del vaso y depositando este sobre la mesa. Abrió sus ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por agudizar su mirada entre la oscuridad al mismo tiempo que subia su cabeza y enfocaba hasta lo más alto._

_Fué entonces, que sus incrédulos ojos necesitaron estrecharse, y parpadear una y otra vez hasta advertir definitivamente, que aquella imagen era real._

_- ¿Qué hay coronel?_

_- ¿Edwrad Elric? -murmuró creyéndose ebrio- ¿Cómo demonios lograste llegar hasta aquí...?_

_- Sí, bueno, yo también me alegro de verle. La verdad es que esperaba que esa pregunta me la resolviera usted mismo._

_- Je... Aunque no pareces tú mismo, sigues siendo igual de insolente._

_El rubio apoyó sus brazos sobre el borde de la mesa y se acercó a él con súbita picardía._

_- ¿Sabe una cosa? Usted también ha cambiado bastante... Ahora es más viejo._

_El moreno alzó las cejas y reclinándose sobre su sillón miró una y otra vez y de arriba a abajo a aquel muchacho. _

_Ya nada quedaba del niño Edwrad, pero sus facciones seguían manteniendo la esencia de su persona: sus brillantes ojos oro y su, ahora, más extensa melena dorada. Aquello parecía un ángel en su personificación y de buena vez, podía verlo con sus propios ojos._

_El cornel no borró su sonrisa desafiante, esa que siempre mostraba cuando antaño se encontraban bajo el mismo techo, y acercándose con pasos lentos se colocó a escasos centímetros de él, para mirarle detenidamente a los ojos._

_- Bah... no es para tanto... Sigues siendo más enano que yo._

_- ¡QUÉ! -y seguidamente expulsó por su boca un río de insultos que todo el cuartel quedó conmocionado al oír-._

_No recordaba haberse alterado tanto con otra persona como le sucedía con ese maldito egocéntrico. Tanto, que necesitó sentarse encima del escritorio para no caer derrumbado y volver a tomar el aire._

_- Aunque debo reconocer que tu llegada me viene como anillo al dado._

_- Me lo suponía... Sobretodo cuando me he visto obligado a venir a rastras por una niñita de seis años -se enfureció- Tenías que ser tú el que generara tremendo alboroto y en quitarte el marrón de encima, no has reparado en gastos. Al menos podrías ser más agradecido.._

_- Je... -le dió la espalda y abrió un poco las persianas para mirar hacía el exterior- Si lo piensas bien no tengo porque sentir gratitud hacia tí. Tú me ayudarás a solucionar este problema y yo te delvoveré la vida que poseías antes y la familia que nunca debiste abandonar por tus propias ambiciones._

_Aquello había sido doloroso. Recordar aquel pasado en el que todo valía por alcanzar un fin, abría sobre su corazón viejas heridas que creía sanadas._

_- Intercambio equivalente. Supongo que la falta de práctica no habrá hecho mella en tus facultades._

_- Por supuesto que no._

_- Entonces, tracemos el tema cuánto antes junto con el resto. No tengo más tiempo que perder y me imagino que estarás deseoso de ver a Alpahonse -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero pronto se detuvo-._

_- En realidad... no querría hacerlo._

_- ¿Traspasar la puerta te afectó el cerebro?_

_- Es que... no tengo pensado quedarme._

_El cornel se giró para mirarle con la cabeza bajada y sus manos aferradas a los pantalones. ¿Había algo al otro lado que había dejado sin resolver?_

_- Al otro lado de la puerta he visto muchas cosas. Hay... una persona exactamente igual a Alphonse. Sé que no es mi hermano, pero el me ha ayudado desde que llegué allí. Me orientó proe l nuevo mundo, y ahora... se muere -suspiró- Lo menos que puedo hacer por él es acompañarle hasta que su viaje llegué a su fin. Por eso creo que es mejor que Al no me vea. Perderme de nuevo sería aún más doloroso._

_- ¡Eso es grandiosamente absudo! -emitió sin poder contenerse y captando la atención del rubio- Quiero decir... es un razonamiento ingenuo._

_- Usted mismo lo ha dicho antes. El principio básico de la alquimia, el intercambio equivalente. Si no le devuelvo a esa otra persona el favor jamás descansaré en paz en esta vida._

_Roy lo meditó durante un tiempo, pero sus enojadas facciones delataban su verdadero pensamiento. ¿De verdad su esfuerzo no había servido de nada?_

_- Es cierto... -añadió Roy- Ya no eres un niño y debes tomar a conciencia de tus propias decisiones. Yo no puedo impedirlo, pero.. _

_- ¿Pero...? -quiso saber mostrando gran interés en la respuesta-._

_- Nada. Marchémonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer._

_- ¡Coronel! -evitando que abriera la puerta- ¿Ha pensado en compensar a todos aquellos que le acompañaron para cuando se concierta en general?_

_Roy lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspirando apenadamente negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿De verdad pensaste que solo te traje hasta aquí para salvarme el cuello? -río- Definitivamente, no ves más allá de tus narices..._

_Salió del despacho y dejó tras de sí un soberano portazo tras la puerta, y el rostro turbado de un muchacho que frunció el ceño._

_- Maldito idiota... Tú eres el primero que no se entera de nada sobre lo que siento, y no habrá valido mi vida para hacertelo entender..._

_Dió un brinco del escritorio y tomó el pomo de la puerta._

///o///o/// _Fin del flash Back _///o///o///

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero comtemplarlo tan de cerca y con ese aspecto, aparentemente inofensivo, le provocaba una emoción que no podía controlar. Algo a lo se había enfrentado hace unos años y que en ese instante deseaba calmar.

Dirigió sus manos por la cama hasta llegar a su melena y jugar con aquellos finos y dorados cabellos,a los que estimaba tanto como si fuese oro. Acarició su cabeza cariñosamente y dejó a su tacto deleitarse con su suave textura. Por un momento, y aunque fuese de aquella formá, deseó poder parar el tiempo y ebitar lo inevitable.

Aquella agradable sensación le producía un cosquilleo en la nuca y una sonrisa que timidamente comenzaba a asomar. Se acurrucó mimosamente sobre lsus brazos y busco con su mano aquello que comenzaba a robarle el sueño.

Tomó la mano que lo acariciaba por la muñeca, y de un solo parpadeo abrió los ojos, para seguidamente levantar su cabeza del borde de la cama y enfrentar aquel rostro que tan diferentemente lo miraban.

La magia se había roto y las esperanzas volvían a esfumarse. Pero durante ese largo segundo que sus miradas quedaron entrecruzadas, todo había parecido posible y todo era verdaderamente perfecto. El mismo pensamiento había cruzado sus mentes y las mismas palabras quedaban flotando por su inconsciencia: Te quiero.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Pues hasta aquí el fin de este capítulo. Tengo que reconocer que nunca me divertí tanto escribiendo como lo estoy haciendo con esta serie. Pero en fin... espero que opinen lo mismo._

_Me despido con un cariñoso abrazo y nos vemos en el tercer y último episodio de nuestro viaje a través del tiempo._

_¡Besos!_

_Sinoa Heike_


	3. Despertar

**Dulces Sueños**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Despertar**

Su penetrante mirada lo estaba matando. Sabía que debía apartar su brazo, pero no lo hizo. Prefirió seguir sujeto a aquella mano implantada que comenzaba a señalar su muñeca.

De igual modo, Ed no hizo movimiento alguno. No por temor a cual fuese la reacción del coronel sino porque simplemente, estaba petrificado.

Ambos advirtieron al mismo tiempo que el otro había descifrado aquella frase que tan oculta hasta el momento, flotaba por sus cabezas. Cortaron sus respiraciones y Roy encontró particularmente delicioso el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, que no dudo en desviar su rostro hacia otro lugar.

- ¿Te averguenzas?

- No…

- ¿Entonces? -insistió Roy sin despegar su mirada del chico-.

- Me compadezco de mí mismo por el tiempo que he perdido.

- Un hombre nunca se lamenta por la oportunidad malgastada. Sino que intenta volver a hacerla posible.

- Pero eso… nunca sucederá -murmuró tímido aunque muy seguro-.

El gruñido del coronel fue lo siguiente en romper el silencio cuando esta vez, fúe él quién tomó de la muñeca a Ed y lo haló hasta rozar con su nariz la suya.

- No tienes por qué marcharte. Tus deudas al otro lado de la puerta están saldadas -dijo en su típico tono enojado-.

- Ya te lo he explicado. Si negará mi agradecimiento hacia esa persona, estaría desmoronando toda la verdad que sustenta mi propia existencia. Allí encontraré la forma de regresar a mi hermano, y a excepción de Winry, nada más me ata aquí.

Roy agarró sus largos cabellos y tiró de ellos fuertemente hasta conseguir que el rubio tuviera que bajar sus orbes para mirarle.

- ¡Me haces…!

- ¿Eso piensas?

Quería y no, contestar a aquella pregunta. En realidad, llevaba tanto tiempo evitando que su corazón le diera la respuesta, que ciertamente no lo sabía. Más la brava mirada que lo enfocaba no dio margen de error a su contenida furia.

-- Hice una pregunta… ¡Con-tés-ta-me!.

Pronunció detenidamente, pero al no tener más respuesta que una temerosa mirada, fue poco a poco desenredado sus dedos de los rubios cabellos de Ed, dejan su brazo desvanecerse y su rostro caer hacia el suelo, sus ojos cerrarse pesadamente…

- Estoy haciendo lo mejor. Lo que es más correcto según mis principios, porque… nadie vería con buenos ojos que…

- ¿Desde cuándo le importa a Edward Elric lo que piense la gente¿En qué momentó la falsas hipocresía tiene prioridad en tu vida?

- Yo… -frunció el ceño y trago saliva, molesto por no tener la oportunidad de contestar esas preguntas a las que, tal vez, no había respuesta sincera-.

- Intercambio equivalente, dar algo por recibir otra cosa del mismo valor… es el pez que siempre acaba mordiéndose la cola. Un círculo continuo que no tiene fin, pero ¿cuándo llegará el momento de vivir, Ed? -suspiró- Hay cosas de la vida que nunca pueden compensarse. No tienen precio y simplemente hay que tomarlas y darlas, sin esperar gratitud. Pasará el tiempo y nunca sabrás lo que es…

Ed ahogó esa voz de una buena vez. Odiaba cuando el coronel le reprendía. Pero en esta ocasión, encontró una forma más adecuada de hacerle callar.

Presionó con la mano el hombro sano del moreno y enterró la de acero tras su cuello, consiguiendo que un frío escalofrío tensara toda su espalda. Acercó su rostro y terminó tomando prestados los labios de Roy, besándolos tan suavemente como se acarician los pétalos de una rosa.

La falta de aire fue el único causante de que aque6l beso se rompiera.

- Definitvamente… eres un idiota, Ed.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora si que no voy a dejar que te marches. No hasta que haya saciado hasta la última gota de sed que tengo de ti.

- Coronel… ¡coronel! …. ¡ROY!

Mustang se incorporó de su respaldo, sujetó al rubio por los brazos y lo postró de un solo movimiento en la cama, quedando él en la posición dominante y haciendo que sus cabellos negros acariciaran la frente del más pequeño.

- Tu hombro… estás herido -señaló notando la mueca de dolor que por un segundo se había dibujado en la faz de Roy-.

- Ese es un dolor que sí podré soportar.

Ed se mordió el labio inferior y encogió sus brillantes ojos intentando retener el mar de lágrimas que deseaba escapar de su interior. Se agarró fuertemente al pecho del moreno y susurró en su oído.

- Te quiero… Te quiero y te amo tanto que esta será la última vez que estas palabras salgan de mi boca.

- Entonces, haré que ese sacrificio merezca la pena.

La caliente lengua de Roy recorriendo el cuello de Ed, quemaba tanto como sus imbatibles llamas y las juguetonas manos de Edward, nunca demostraron tanta habilidad como palpando aquel maduro cuerpo.

A ambos les quedaban tantas cosas por descubrir en el otro que no hubo consuelo capaz de calmar esa sensación de ansiedad y angustia. Pero en esa noche de locuras cualquier cosa ajena a ellos dos carecía de sentido, pues ni el tiempo ni el futuro acabarían destruyendo ese intenso momento de pasión que tenían para sacr a la luz todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por tantos años y todas esas palabras que nunca fueron pronunciadas cuando debieron.

Sencillamente porque, en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale.

Cualquiera podría haber visto que las cosas no habían salido como esperaban para el pequeño de los Elric, y a pesar de presentarse tan adulto, no dejaba de poseer el alma de un niño que se partía de dolor al escuchar de la propia boca de su hermano que se marcharía. Una vez más…

Pero tan claro como eso, resultaba el rostro de la rubia más hermosa de Rizenbull, cuya expresión era una mezcla de furia, decepción y anhelo. Miró desde lo lejos al coronel y no pudo evitar sentir algo desconocido para su corazón: el odio.

Justo cuando conoció la noticia de que Edward había regresado, no dudó en acudir a él. Tuvo ante sus manos la oportunidad de liberar de una vez por todas ese amor que no acababa de presionar su pecho, y por fin, podría confesarle todo. Decir cuan grandioso era su amor por él y dejar atrás esas noches de soledad en las que lamentaba cada una de las ocasiones en las que pudo decir que le amaba y nunca hizo.

Pero toda esa paz se hizo añicos cuando sus azules ojos se toparon con los dorados, cuando su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y deseaba sentir el ritmo del de Ed. Puso sobre la bandeja sus sentimientos, pero antes de poder acabar de hacerlo, el mismo al que tanto adoraba impidió que finalizase. Lo que Winry sentía por Edward no era un secreto para él, y precisamente por eso necesitó rogarle perdón, disculparse por todos esos años en los que había alimentado sus esperanzas cuando verdaderamente su corazón ya tenía dueño. Y así se lo hizo saber. Pero aunque la brillante alma de Winry consiguiera darle ese gusto, jamás sería capaz de perdonar al coronel. Aquel que definitivamente, le había arrebatado todas las cosas importantes en su vida. Todo cuanto su corazón habíaa amado fervientemente.

- Estoy seguro de que antes de lo que esperas encontraré la forma de hacerte regresar a casa, hermano. Y esta vez será para siempre -dijo Al separándose sin querer del fuerte abrazo de su hermano-.

- No tendremos paz hasta que lo consigamos. Y con la ayuda de todos vamos a conseguirlo. No te mereces vivir en ningún infierno.

- Winry… -susurró el rubio al enfocar sus ojos-.

Edward se sintió profundamente conmovido al encontrar aquella determinación en su amiga y sinceramente, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poseeruna amistad tan valiosa como la suya.

- Winry… no tengo palabras que puedan describir todo lo que has hecho por mi hermano y por mí, desde siempre -sonrió ampliamente- Gracias por todo. A pesar de… de nuestros malentendidos sigues siendo un fuerte apoyo para mí y te lo agradezco.

- Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado, Ed. Y aunque no me resultará sencillo, se que podré conformarme con tu felicidad.

- Oh, vamos, no digas eso. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en este mundo y en el otro. Pronto llegará alguien que no sea tan imbecil como yo para dejarte escapar.

Y Winry sonrió a la broma. Después de todo contra el amor no se podía luchar, y ella bien lo sabía.

El claxon del auto donde se encontraba Amstrong sonó repetidas vces, y el rubio con un gesto, avisó de que partiría hacía allí enseguida.

Y de ese modo ocurrió. Todos los congregados frente al cuartel general se despidieron con emoción del joven que tantas veces había puesto luz en sus vidas, pero ni uno de ellos, perdió la esperanza de que algún día no muy próximo regresaría.

El motor arrancó con los típicos y molestos gimoteos roncos, y Amstrong y Edward se alejaron en el auto entre los densos árboles que adornaban armoniosamente la ciudad.

Juró no mirar atrás, pero por el espejo del coche volvió a mirar por última vez aquellos ojos oscuros que nunca lograría brrar de su mente.

Mientras en el cuartel, la gente comenzaba a dispersarse. Muchos se marcharían con el pequeño Alphonse, pues sin duda alguna, aquella noche sería dura para él. Más el alboroto montado a las puertas, hizo que un par de botas saliesen del edificio y se colocasen al lado de la firme figura del coronel, que seguía con la mirada perdida entre el paisaje en el que ya no se divisaba el objeto de su anhelo.

- Coronel.

- Riza… -le sonrió amablemente a modo de saludo, para luego volver la mirada hacia el horizonte-.

- Se le vé bastante recuperado de su hombro. Cualquiera diría que ha dado con el secreto de la mejor medicina -dijo la rubia con un mensaje más entre líneas-.

- Es posible.

- En cualquier caso… ¿no cree que tiene asuntos pendientes? Y muy urgentes, por cierto.

- Enseguida estoy con el papeleo. Hoy empieza una nueva semana y…

Riza enarcó una ceja cuando escuchó esa sarta de palabras que Mustang utilizaba a modo de escudo. Aquel hombre podía ser aparentemente tan firme como el témpano y deslumbrar de estabilidad, pero ella lo conocía hasta el mínimo detalle y nunca conseguiría engañarle. No por nada habían compartido juntos largos años de su vida en los que la lealtad, la amistad y el amor, reinaron alguna vez en desigualdad de condiciones. Y pese a que no se encontraban en el mejor de sus momentos, se vió en la necesidad de hacerle vez la luz de nuevo.

- Con mis más sinceros respetos, coronel Mustang, pero mucho me temo que ese parche que lleva en el ojo le está impidiendo ver con claridad.

- ¿Perdón? -dijo sorprendido por el comentario de la que hasta hace unos minutos, se negaba a dirigirle la palabra-.

- Ya me ha oido -musitó cerrando y frunciendo los ojos- Desde que le conozco lleva esperando encontrar el sentido de su vida, y lo ha dejado escapar varias veces… ¿Piensa cometer el mismo error reiteradamente?

- Riza ¿qué estás…?

- No he acabado -y lo enmudeció como pocas personas tenían la autoridad de hacerlo- Tal vez le consuele pensar que llegarán tiempos mejores, que cuando la situación sea más favorable podrá realizar todos esos planes que tienen en su mente de una vez por todas. Pero es que… quizás, el momento y las circunstancias adecuadas no se presenten nunca… ¿Entiende lo que quiero decirle?

El moreno dudo durante un momento. Estaba desconcertado. De todas las personas en el mundo, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de Riza, pero ella era así de imprevisible, por eso la estimaba tanto.

Sacudió su cabeza, le dio la espalda y medio sonrió misteriosamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Señor…

- ¿Desde cuándo hace que lo sabes?

- ¿Qué usted estaba enamorado de Edward Elric? -y aunque esperaba una respuesta tan directa como esa, el coronel no pudo evitar sentirse anonadado- Digamos, que posiblemente lo supe desde antes que usted mismo se diera cuenta.

- ¿Em?

- Es una persona muy orgullosa, coronel Mustang, tanto que se autoengañó para no admitir que ese amor fraternal que había sentido siempre por Ed había madurado y se había transformado en uno completamente diferente. Es una lástima que una vez más, el temor por su reputación haga que sus sueños se frustren. Que lo que opinen los demás superiores sobre su relación le haga parecer menos hombre.

- Ahí se equivoca… Independientemente de lo que digan esa pandilla de rastreros, me considero más hombre que todos ellos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no evite que Edward cruce la puerta¿Por qué diablos deja escapar a la persona que ama?

- No… no lo sé… pero…

- ¿Pero tengo razón? -medio sonrió- Por supuesto. Vaya a buscarle, coronel. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Roy arqueó una fina línea en sus labios, se acercó a Riza y la estrechó entre sus brazos, para luego besar su mejilla y sujetar con firmeza su barbilla.

- Te he querido más de lo que te imaginas.

- Lo sé.

- Pero no conoces cuánto más te quiero ahora.

- Coronel, coronel… no pierda más tiempo.

- Sí. Gracias…

El moreno asintió un par de veces y corriendo hacia la primera camioneta militar que encontró, la arrancó y se desvaneció de la vista de Riza en segundos. De aquella mirada que sin saberlo había empezado a llorar, pues aunque sus palabras fuesen sinceras el dolor de su corazón seguía doliendo como el primer día. Su mundo junto al hombre que amaba se desmoronaba sin remedio, pero aceptar la realidad era una de sus especialidades y si así, conseguía ayudar a su siempre idolatrado Roy Mustang, no dudaría en hacerlo. Él se merecía lo mejor y ella una segunda oportunidad en la vida, una nueva puerta que le abriera el corazón hacia nuevas metas.

Y así es como seguiría siendo, realista y risueña, pues bien es cierto que para hacer los sueños realidad, primero es necesario despertarse. Algo que Riza comprendió aquel mismo día.

Nada fuera de lo normal les había estado acompañando durante todo el trayecto. Ed había dado las intrucciones precisas a Amstrong para llegar al lugar de donde había regresado él y Elysia y todo había transcurrido sin mayor dificultad. Sin embargo, y al encontrarse frente a aquel enorme círculo de transmutación que le llevaría al otro lado de la puerta, su mente parecía haberse desconectado. Amstrong no había dicho nada, simplemente esperó en silencio y aún con las manos agarradas en el volante, ni siquiera lo presionó con una mirada, pero repentinamente.

- Es que tú no me entiendes…

- Te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, Edward. He permanecido contigo en casi todos los momentos más relevantes de tu vida, te he visto madurar precipitadamente y he conocido las raíces de tu familia, tu pasado, tu presente… y cuál te gustaría que fuese tu futuro.

El rubio pestañeo cansadamente y miró a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo.

- Y por eso mismo sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte para convencerte y que te quedes. Pero esa es una de las cosas que admiro de ti, que sepas sacrificarte para acabar con las situaciones que quedaron sin resolver, y no me preocupa la espera, porque se que amas tanto este mundo y a la gente de aquí que de alguna u otra manera encontrarás el camino de vuelta.

- ¿Amstrong?

El ojiazul miró la cara del más pequeño, para observar como una tremenda sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- No sé como lo haces, pero es cierto que siempre consigues estar en los momentos que más necesito oír tus palabras. Y… no dudes en que volveré. Solo hazle entender a los demás el por qué es necesario mi marcha en estos momentos.

- Lo haré… Suerte amigo.

- Nos veremos pronto. Solo te pido un último favor, Amstrong…

- Dígame…

Un minuto después, suspiró y llenó su cuerpo de valor antes de abrir la puerta del auto y acercarse paso a paso al círculo. Se colocó justamente en el centro, se mordió la lengua y frotó fuertemente sus manos mientras Amstrong lo observaba desde el carro. Finalmente se oyó una palmada, y al mismo tiempo, un grito que no dejaron desapercibidos a los dos rubios.

- ¡Edward!… ¡¡¡EDWAAARD!!!

Se escuchó la voz cuando un sin fin de luces cegadoras comenzó a emanar de cada palmo del círculo de transmutación, tan potentes y vigorosas que apenas dejaban ver con nitidez al joven que se encontraba dentro.

- Co… ¡Coronel Mustang¡Deténgase en este instante! -exclamó saliendo a toda prisa del coche-.

- ¡Edward¡Dime que no los has hecho! -gritó Roy mientras corría hacia el alquimista-.

Su mano se alzó tratando de alcanzar la del rubio, que se había estirado de igual forma, pero antes de que pudieran rozarse, Louis agarró al moreno por la cintura impidiéndole dar el paso definitivo.

- ¡Amstrong, suélteme¡Es una orden!

- Lo siento señor, la transmutación ya está en marcha, si interfiriera podría sucederles cualquier cosa a los dos -masculló necesitando hacer verdadera fuerza para retenerle-.

- ¡Déjame ir o no respondo! -gruñó sin dejar de mirar al joven que poco a poco se difuminaba frente a él-.

- Por mí puedo hacernos arder aquí mismo, señor. Es… una promesa a un buen amigo.

El moreno abrió sus ojos por completo y entendió perfectamente aquel mensaje, luego volvió a mirar la distorsionada imagen del rubio pronunciando un par de palabras mudas que sintió tan hondamente como si las susurrara a su oído. Finalmente, la esplendorosa luz de la transmutación se apagó.

Dentro del círculo ya no había nada. Roy cayó de rodillas al suelo, para luego aferrarse con uñas a la tierra y contener dentro de sí el grito de furia que deseaba emitir por doquier. Había perdido.

- Lo siento mucho, señor, pero él así lo deseaba -añadió la apacigue voz de Louis- Todos debemos respetar su decisión. Y estoy seguro de que si a usted realmente le importa, también sabrá sacrificarse como él lo ha hecho.

Mustang cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la imagen que abordaba su pensamiento y conestar mentalmente a las palabras que había pronunciado Edward "Yo también… yo también…". Elevó su rostro y encontró la mano de Louis que no tardó en estrechar.

Si era cierto todo aquello en loq ue Ed creía, pronto estaría de vuelta. La equivalencia les debería toda una vida juntos y en esta ocasión, pretendía confiar en el alquimista de acero.

Sintió confusión en su cabeza y dolor en su corazón, pero un tremendo golpe procedente del exterior lo despertó de repente. Abrió los ojos de una sola vez y se sentó en la cama, observando la ventana que inesperadamente se había abierto sola.

Edward frotó sus ojos y miró a través de ella, encontrando un nevado paisaje alemán, que lejos de resultarle entrañable, le provocó una gran punzada en su alma. De nuevo se hayaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Había… ¿despertado?

Se acercó con pasos sigilosos hacia el cuarto de aseo, y apoyándose en el lavabo, encaró la imagen que percibía en el espejo, al tiempo que deseaba controlar su agitada respiración. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a mojar con impetú su cara, notando al instante ruidos entre la serenidad de la noche. Se sobresaltó inmediatamente y corrió hacía la planta baja, arribando hacia la cocina como un loco y encontrando tranquilamente sentado a Alphonse.

- ¡Alphonse! -exclamó desconcertando al aludido-.

- ¿Sí, Edward?

- ¡ES-ES QUE…¡SOY YO¡Y ERES TÚ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

El de ojos azules enarcó una ceja y depositó sobre la mesa su taza de café.

- Sí, Edward… Eso ya lo veo…

- Enton.entonces… -exclamó nerviosamente y confunso-.

- Creo que deberías calmarte, Ed. Es muy tarde y no es momento de armar alboroto a los vecinos…

El chico rubio de ojos azules se acercó hasta él, pero cuando trató de tocarlo, éste retiró bruscamente su brazo retrocediendo unos pasos y finalmente, chocando con una de las paredes.

- Ed…

- Agh… mierda… -llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Me ha vuelto a suceder -cerró fuertemente sus ojos y trago saliva- Esto no tiene sentido…

- ¿Em? -musitó para paulatinamente ir alzando las cejas- ¡Aaam¡Ahora comprendo! -sonrió ampliamente- Has vuelto a creer que regresabas de otro mundo ¿no es eso? Y has venido a buscarme de nuevo… ¿Cómo empezaba¡Ah, sí! Despiertas en tu cuarto y sin ninguna razón nos adentramos en un bosque a lanzar cohetes. Es en ese instante cuando una hermosa niña viene a buscarte y te pide que…

El ojiazul siguió narrando su historia, pero Ed solo escuchaba martillazos en su cabeza y fuertes vibraciones. Aquel era su despertar matutino en el que una y otra vez le perseguía esa vivencia, que a menudo, se tornaba tan real que difícilmente lograba diferenciarla de su realidad.

Recordaba cada palabra como cierta, notaba la brisa del viento jugar con sus cabellos y las cálidas caricias de aquel a quién tanto amaba…

- … después lograis detener la revuelta de los ciudadanos y tienes una fuerte pelea a golpe seco con ese tal Mustang ¿es así?

- Mas o menos…

- Lo que ocurre luego es que…

Volvió a ensimismarse y a ignorar el exterior.

Aquello se le hacía tan auténtico que le resultaba una mortificación constante pensar que en realidad, nada de aquello había ocurrido, que nunca regresó a su hogar, que nunca admiró el cuerpo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado entregar a su hermano y que el amor que él y Roy se habían profesado solo se trataba de una ficción inventada.

- ¿Ed?

- Em… ¿sí?

- Es a lo que me refiero ¿no? -dijo Al acercándose al joven- ¿De nuevo la misma pesadilla?

Y en aquella ocasión, no hubo margen de error a la respuesta. Entre las miles de ideas que ahora atravesaban su mente y las decenas de reacciones que experimentaba involuntariamente su cuerpo, tuvo certeza de ello.

- No… Te equivocas. Ha sido el más dulce de mis sueños…

Alphonse enarcó nuevamente las cejas y miró extrañado al muchacho. Llevaba sufriendo esos mismos despertares con su amigo desde que le conoció, y jamás lo había notado tan melancólico y dolorido y al mismo tiempo, yan decidido y firme.

- No te entiendo, Ed.

- A veces dudo de si es cierto que hay un lugar más allá de nuestro alcance en el que se encuentra mi hogar. Un mundo tan hermoso y lejano que nuestros cohetes jamás serían capaces de llegar. Pero… yo siento pertenecer allí.

- Edward…

- Y no importa que creas o no, pues yo mismo he decidido acompañarte hasta el final de mi viaje en este lugar.

El de cabellos largos se acercó hasta el balcón, abrió las enormes puertas de madera y sonrió ampliamente al mirar a las estrellas.

- No hay nadie que pueda afirmar ciertamente cual es la realidad y cual es el sueño, pues estos pueden ser tan tangibles y carnales que pueden rebasar nuestra realidad y hacerse dueños de nuestros deseos y de nuestra voluntad. Pero… ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y tengo lo necesario para hacerlos realidad… ¡y es que he despertado! Hubo un tiempo en el que quise reprimirme y negarme a vivir en este lugar, ocultarme en mis ensoñaciones y vivir solo esos momentos, pero ahora que soy consciente de que estoy soy alguien en este lugar ¡deseo vivir, Al¡Deseo aprovechar todo cuanto tengo a mi alcance! Y tal vez, cuando llegué mi momento y mis pruebas se hallen superadas… pueda regresar al lugar de donde verdaderamente pertenezco y continuar con mi vida -suspiro para volver la cara hacía el joven- Eso es lo que creo que significa mi sueño.

Al lo miraba con auténtica atención. Aquel jóven no dejaba de sorprenderle y por primera vez, trató de analizar aquellas alocadas palabras que de vez en cuándo Ed solía soltarle. Fue entonces, que se encontró verdaderamente fascinado. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- Tienes razón, Ed. Siento haber desconfiado de ti durante todo este tiempo. Reconozco que yo tampoco soy nadie para juzgar que es lo que hay de verdad y mentira en nuestras vidas… lo cierto, es que siempre tuve miedo de creer en tus palabras, sobre todo porque cada día que paso contigo estoy más convencido de que esto es el auténtico sueño, mi sueño Ed.

- Alphonse… -alzó las cejas-.

- Así es. Y por alguna extraña razón siento que soy el culpable de que estés anclado en este lugar. Te aprecio tanto que no deseo que te marches nunca, y eso me convierte en un egoísta. En realidad… puede que yo también necesite despertar para que definitivamente, tu puedas seguir adelante.

Edward se sintió conmovido. Mostró una leve pero hermosa sonrisa y tomó una de las manos de Al.

- Sea como fuere, tu también formas parte de mi vida. Y estaré contigo siempre. No tienes por qué preocuparte porque yo nunca te olvidaré. Ahora sonríe y termina de empacar esos materiales que nos vamos. Si esto es un sueño, no quiero irme sin haber disfrutado de cada una de las cosas que tiene para ofrecerme

- ¡A sus órdenes! -río-.

- Enseguida estaré listo.

Cuando estuvo preparado para marcharse, se dispuso a buscar las llaves del carro. Estaba seguro de que no las tenía él, y que como siempre, Al las tendría en su llavero sin ni siquiera saberlo. Aún así decidió darle gusto y tratar de encontrarlas. Registró cada uno de los cajones de su cuarto y bajo la cama. En ese instante, una luz llegó a su mente.

El joven tragó saliva y dirigió lentamente su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos, extrayendo de él una prenda blanca que elevó hasta sus ojos. La miró con los ojos desencajados y seguidamente, el sonido de un claxon lo alertó de que, como esperaba, Al tenía las llaves. Finalmente emitió una enorme carcajada y se apresuró a dirigirse junto con su amigo. No sin antes, depositar sobre su cama el fino guanto blanco que acababa de encontrar en su bolsillo y que sin dudas, y tal como dictaba su principio de equivalencia, algún día debería devolver a su legítimo dueño.

Ya lo había dicho una sabia voz en antaño: la vida es un sueño y los sueños, sueños son,

Es maravilloso idear planes para el futuro, deseos que solo nuestro corazón es capaz de entender y mantener a flote, alimentarlos con nuestra paciencia y esfuerzo para finalmente alcanzarlos. Pero nunca hay que dejarse llevar por el camino equivocado ni ensimismarnos en ellos, sino aprovechar cada lugar, cada momento y cada persona como únicas. Vivir el momento, apreciar la belleza de las cosas simples y jamás olvidar que la realidad es capaz de superar con creces cualquier ficción y colocar bajo nuestros pies cualquier cosa. Solo es cuestión de proponerse una meta y luchar por cumplirla, sin esperar que nada nos caiga del cielo ni imaginar vidas futuras o ficticias. La vida es demasiado bella para desaprovecharla y ciertamente, poseemos un enorme corazón ansioso de llenarse de recuerdos, vivencias, sensaciones y sentimiento que llevaremos siempre con nosotros.

Porque puede que al despertar, solo hallemos la nada.

**F I N**

* * *

_¡Holaaa!_

_Pues aquí se para nuestro tren. Espero que durante el trayecto se hayan sentido cómodas, hayan disfrutado y por supuesto, que no se hayan mareado mucho._

_Supongo que la historia no acaba como pensaba la mayoría, pero he querido adornarla de todo un poquito. Por mi parte he disfrutado mientras le hacía tomar formar, aunque me queda la espinita de ciertos asuntos en los que querría haber profundizado un poco más y bueno... sigo teniendo sed._

_Para acabar, me gustaría agradecer a toda la gente que me dedicó un reviews y aunque no lo sepan, me han llenado de muchos ánimos e ilusión sus palabras. De igual forma esperó recibir sus opiniones y si por otro lado, tienen alguna duda o algo que les quedó inconcluso, no duden en hacérmelo llegar._

_¡Que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse algún día!_

_¡Besos y sean felices!_


End file.
